Being in love with a Vampire
by CrossbowCarryingManiac
Summary: Rielly Gilbert is Elena and Jeremy's older sister, she's caught in the middle of vampires, werewolfs, doppelgangers, witches and also finding that loving Damon Salvatore might be a bit of a problem. Damon/OC starts from Pilot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is my story, Elena and Jeremy have an older sibling, who is three years older than Elena and five years Older than Jeremy, and because this is a Damon/OC he won't fall in love with Elena obviously. Doesn't really start like the pilot episode. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own Character. **

**Chapter 1. Pilot **

A woman was lying on the bed in the large dark purple room, tossing and turning until finally she sat up, swooping her brown hair back into a bun and rubbing her eyes, she looked to the clock and noticed the time was 6:30 and she sighed slightly, swinging her long legs out of the bed and getting up, stretching, her arms aboive her head. She walked to the bathroom and went in, staring in the mirror for a moment before rolling her eyes, she picked up the toothbrush and put the cold water on, quickly burshing her teeth. She then pulled the bobble from her hair and let it fall down over her shoulder, and then quickly pulled the brush through it so it sat nicely.

She then walked back out the bathroom and into her room, pulling the drawers open ad pulling out her black laced bra and panties, her blue skinny jeans, her dark blue shirt. When she finished putting the clothes on she moved to the cupboard and pulled out her black heeled boots and pulled them on before grabbing her blackberry torch and her purse and heading out the front door of her house. She went down to the house and down towards the car, looking around the houses and getting in.

She put the radio on before going anywhere and tapped her hand on the steering wheel to Guns and Roses, sweet Child of mine as she drove, her blue eyes fixed entierly on the road and eventually she pulled up to her childhood home, seeing her Aunt rushing out the doorway. She got out the car and slammed the car door shut, catching her Aunt's gaze.

"Oh...I didn't expect to see you until tonight" She said

"Just thought I'd check up on Elena and Jeremy" She smiled. "You look like you're in a rush Jenna"

"I have a thesis to write and I'm late...you make sure they get to school okay,Rielly?"

"Yeah I will Jenna" smiled

"Okay...I'll see you tonight" She smiled and got in her car.

Rielly went into the house, seeing her younger siblings, seeing to have an argument.

"What's going on?" She asked shoving Jeremy's head with her fingers.

"Nothing" He fumed and he left the kitchen.

Rielly looked to Elena, who frowned "I just asked how he was...but" and she cut herself off.

"He's just being an ass" Rielly said "Aren't you gonna be late for school?" She asked.

"No..I'm just waiting on Bonnie"

Then there was a peep and Elena smiled "That will be Bonnie" Rielly said to her with a nod.

"You're coming over dinner...right?"

"Nope" She said nodding "Working until nine tonight"

Elena laughed and walked out past her sister "See you later"

"See ya" Rielly stated giving a wave of her hand.

She looked to the clock, noticing the time and she realised she still had another two hours before she needed to be at the Grill for work. She heard movement from the living room and walked out of the kitchen, peeping her head around the corner, seeing Jeremy shuffle things around.

"What are you doing?" She asked moving and she leaned against the doorway.

"Looking for..." He began "Ah found it"

He showed her his phone and he gave a quick half assed grin before going to go out past her.

"You want a ride to school? You're gonna be late if-"

"No it's cool" He said.

Rielly rolled her eyes "Move it shrimp, come on" She said and she nodded towards the door.

"Ry it's fine-"

"No...I need something to do before work anyway Jer, come on" She said.

He groaned and followed her out to the car, and the two got in.

"How do you walk in those?" He asked staring at her heels.

"Easily" She said starting the car and driving down the road, she kept her brown eyes on the road and drove a little faster. "So..I wanted to ask"

"What?" he asked.

"How's the weed going for you?" She asked glancing over at him.

His eyes widened slightly and he stared out the window "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Don't lie Jeremy" She said "Everybody knows...you've not been making it a secret"

"I don't see why you're complaining, it's not like it bothers you"

"It does bother me actually" She said stopping the car due to the red light.

"How does it bother you?"

"You're my brother Jeremy" She said "What if you do something stupid"

"I won't...I'll be fine" He said.

"That's what they all say"

"What does that mean?"

"You think I don't know what smoking weed does to you? I think you're forgetting about Micky" She stated.

Jeremy didn't say anything in response, and stayed silent.

"He smoked it all the time"

"I don't need you lecturing me"

"Okay, fine" She said "But you keep going...people aren't always gonna be there for you Jer, I'm just trying to help you"

"I don't need help" he said as the car stopped outside the school.

Rielly rolled her eyes "Yeah, have a good day"

"Bye" he muttered getting out the car and slamming the door.

She sighed heavily before reversing the car and heading back to the Gilbert house, she got out and spotted the crow on the porch. She stared at it and she could've sworn it was staring back at her.  
"Urgh...stupid bird" She said flapping her arms at it. "Get away!"

It cawed at her but didn't move. "Seriously?" She flapped her arms at it more and it then spread it's black wings and flew away. She watched it go and shook her head "Ew" She went back into the house and shut the door. She made herself breakfast and some coffee before staring at the clock, realising she had fifteen minutes to get to work.

She sighed and got up off the stool in the kitchen, grabbing her phone and heading out the front door, she used her spare key to lock the door and headed down to her car. BUt she stopped in her tracks, the crow back and sitting on the hood. Her eyebrow raised at it and she walked forwards.

"Get lost!" She huffed and shooed it away.

It moved this time and she looked around car, making sure it hadn't pooped on it. She sighed when she seen that it hadn't and she got in, looking around outside and then back up to the house, she still had the feeling that she'd be pulled into a hug whenever she would go in, or be lectured by her mother about her clothes and her shoes. SHe smiled at the thought and started the car.

She hoped the day would go in quick, even though she was in here until nine at night...

* * *

Rielly's feet were killing her as she walked around, behind the bar she looked to the clock, seeing it was only 5:30 PM and she sighed rolling her eyes, this day just didn't want to end. She poured a few people their drinks and then became lost in her thoughts, until piercing blue eyes startled her.

"Oh...god sorry" She said shaking herself. "What can I get you?"

"Whiskey" He said with a nod.

"Sure thing"

She poured his whiskey into a glass and slid it across the counter to him, tapping her foot on the ground, the man with the raven hair and piercing blue eyes stared at her as he took a drink.

"You don't look very...pleased" He said cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh...just this day is dragging in"

"I thought it was going fast" He said "That might just be me though"

"I think that's just you" She smirked looking down.

"I'm Damon"

"Rielly"

"Unusual name" He said taking another drink.

"I'd say blame my parents..." She said shrugging.

"What's a pretty girl like you working in here for? You don't even look 20"

"I am 20 actually" She smirked "And need money...and it passes the time"

"Right" He gave her a quick smirk. "I'll have another if you don't mind"

"Course not, it's what I'm payed to do" She said, she poured him another drink "I haven't seen you around"

"Ah, just back to town"

"You from here?"

"Yeah, moved when I was young" He said smirking.

"Right" She nodded "I was gonna say...I've lived here my whole life and I have never seen you before"

"Well you've seen me now" He said.

"You here alone?" She asked leaning on the counter.

"Sort of" He said "I have a pain in the ass little brother"

"I know the feeling" She said "I have a little sister and a little brother"

"Ah, hard work younger siblings"

"Tell me about it" She scoffed.

"Well it was nice meeting you Rielly" He said with a nod and he gave her a wink.

"You too Damon" She said and she smirked looking away.

* * *

Rielly had noticed Elena walk through the doors with a guy, and she smirked and looked to the clock, five minutes until she finished...thank god. But what she really wanted to do was go annoy Elena and her new friend. She grabbed her phone and looked through it, seeing a text message from Jenna, telling her about the boy at the door...she clicked that this must be the boy sitting with Elena right now.

She walked over, going to just go past them until Elena caught her eye.

"Hey" She said "Introduce me then Elena and don't be rude"

Elena blushed and Caroline and Bonnie laughed.

"Uh, Rielly this is Stefan Salvatore, Stefan this is my older sister...Rielly"

"Nice to meet you Rielly" He said and he shook her hand.  
"You too Stefan" She said nodding "You need a ride home?"

"No...uh...not yet"

"Okay, well you better hurry up and tell me because I'm going to the house before I go home"

Elena glanced at Caroline and Bonnie and then at Stefan "No it's fine"

"Okay then, bye Caroline, Bonnie, goodbye Stefan"

"Goodbye" Stefan nodded.

"See ya" Caroline said.

"Bye" Bonnie smiled.

"Bye Elena" She smirked and kissed Elena's head, to her amusement Elena groaned.  
"Don't do that"

"What? I'm not allowed to show my sister affection?"

Elena glared at her and as Rielly was leaving she ruffeled her hair, walking out of the Grill laughing when she heard Elena curse at her quietly. She headed over to the house and went in, seeing Jenna.

"hey" She said.

"Did you see him? At the Grill?"

"yeah...he was cute..."

"You're a bit old" Jenna said.

"I'm 20" Rielly stated and laughed "Besides, he's not my type"

"Yeah...you're like me, bad ass guy's with attitudes" Jenna laughed.

Rielly laughed and shook her head "Oh, here" She said pulling a picture out of her bag "I forgot about this"

She handed it to Jenna and then pulled her phone out, staring at the screen for a minute before looking back at Jenna.

"It's a lovely photo" Jenna smiled.

"Yeah" Rielly stated and then hugged Jenna "My feet are killing me, I need to get home"

"You need a shower" Jenna said.  
"Thank you...Jenna...thank you"

Jenna laughed and Rielly smiled, heading out the house.

* * *

The next night, Rielly was sitting in her living room when her phone began ringing.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey...uh it's Elena" The voice said.  
"No shit?"

"Um...can you come pick us up?"

"Uh sure...what's going on?"

"Vicki Donovan got attacked...by an animal at the party and I don't wanna call Jenna"

"I'll be there as soon as possible" Rielly said getting up and grabbing her flats and heading out the door.

When she got to the woods, where loads of police were, she walked a little further but was stopped.

"You can't go back there miss" A deputy said.

"My sister and my brother are there...I just need to get them and then we'll go" SHe said.

"Okay but hurry it up" he said.

She rolled her eyes and walked forward more seeing Jeremy, drinking beer and Elena scowling beside him.

"You guy's ok?" She asked stopping in front of them.

"Yeah" Elena scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Jer last time I checked those men in uniforms were the police, you might want to put that away" She said. He galnced at her but didn't say anything "You know, people are gonna stop giving you breaks Jeremy. They don't care, they don't remember that our parents are dead. The rest of the world has moved on...you should try too"

This caught his attention "I've seen you staring at photos in the house for more than ten minutes, completely zoned out, you call that moving on?"

"That's called missing someone? what you're doing is wrong!" She snapped.

"Guy's..let's not-" Elena tried.

"How is it wrong? I'm coping!" Jeremy shot back.  
"Coping? You call taking drugs and drinking constantly coping! Jer get a grip of yourself, you're fifteen your life has not ended yet...life moves on, we all have to get up and keep going when we don't want too, but it's life!"

He didn't say anything just scoffed and stormed off towards the car.  
"Mom and dad wouldn't have wanted this" Elena said quietly.

"Come on" Rielly said and the two began walking to the car behind Jeremy.

Rielly dropped the two off at the house and went in behind them, Jenna was worried sick because she'd heard about Vicki already.

"You okay?" She asked Jeremy and Elena.

"Yeah we're fine"

Elena went up to her room and Jeremy stormed into the kitchen.  
"I swear, I'll kick that kids ass" Rielly said eyeing his back.

Jenna laughed "You better head home"

"I know, I'll see you tomorrow probably"

"Yeah, okay" Jenna smiled.

She hugged her niece and they pulled apart "Love you Aunt Jenna"

"Love you too" She said.

RIelly left the house and headed to her own home, just wanting to curl up and go to sleep forever and ever.

* * *

_**A/N: I know sucky first chapter but I swear I'll try and make the next one better :) hope you liked it.  
R&R and tell me what you thought. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Guest, Tvdlover87654 and mainegirly99 for your lovely reviews on the last chapter, I'm glad you guy's like it so much :) **

**Rielly is portrayed by Minka Kelly. **

**Remember the first few chapters won't follow the actually series. **

**If you go onto my polyvore site (Link is on my profile) you'll see the edits for this story :P I've not made a banner yet but I've put up other stuff. **

**Rielly finds a new little friend in this chapter :P**

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 2: Night of the Comet. **

Rielly was jogging through the square, and looked up to the big clock, seeing it was six thirty, she'd decided that since she'd stuffed her face the night before when she'd gotten home she'd go out and work it off this morning, as she ran back down towards her house, a small yelping sound was heard. She stopped and looked around, and noticed something by tree just a few yards away from her gate. She went over to it and stared down at it, a basket with a cover over the top of it. She knelt down, her bare knees touching the grass, she only wanted to see what the yelping was coming from.

She pulled the cover back, revealing a very small fluffy dog, a pomsky "Awwwww...baby what are you doing out here all alone?" She cooed, the small dog barked at her. She searched it for a collar and found none realising that it had been abandoned, she looked around "No owner huh? Maybe I can look after you" She said ad she picked the basket up and began walking towards her house, she managed to get in the gate and up to the front door.

A noise stopped her from going in and she turned seeing the same crow from a few day's ago...well she thought it was the same crow. She shook her head and went into the house after managing to pull her keys out of her pocket, she shut the door behind her and she went into the living room, sitting basket down. SHe knelt on the floor and picked the small fluffy dog up, it yelped at her touch and she cooed it until it calmed down.

"Will I keep you?" She cooed with a grin "I think I will...I think I will"

It licked her nose and she let out a giggle "Awww...you're so kyoot" She said as she sat it down. At this precise moment in time Rielly didn't care if the pup made a mess in her house...because it was just so damn cute. "What will I call you?" She put a hand through her hair and made a straight line with her mouth, thinking of a name for the adoarble little thing. "What about...hold on are you a boy or a girl?" She asked mostly to herself and she picked the puppy up, examining it "You're a boy" She said happily "You shall be called Gizmo...because you're adorable"

It barked happily at her and she grinned at the small fluffy god and she put it down on the ground, and got up, pulling her phone from her bag that was sitting on the couch, she had a missed call from Jenna and she phoned back. After the fifth ring, Jenna answered.

"Hello?" She asked.  
"Hey, Aunt Jenna you called?"

"Yeah, Jeremy didn't stop by this morning did he?"

"Nope..how come?" Rielly asked.

"He said something about wood shop...there isn't a wood shop"

"He must've gone to see Vicki, I'll see if I can-"

"No, no it's okay" Jenna sighed "I'll deal with him, why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I was out running" Rielly stated.

"Ah, okay" Jenna sighed.

"I have a surprise for you" Rielly said in a sing song voice.

"What?"

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you...I'll bring it round"

"Okay well...I have a parent teacher confrence with Mr. Tanner"

"Oh, he's a dick"

"Yeah, so bring it round just now before I go"

"Okie dokie, I'll be there in ten" Rielly said and hung up.

She put her phone back in her bag and headed up the stairs, the small dog following her. She went into her room and pulled out her jeans and her grey and white t-shirt and headed back down the stairs, she quickly pulled on her pink flats, her feet still killing her from the last time she wore her heels, she decided she'd leave them for a while. She picked Gizmo up of the ground and grabbed her bag, heading out the door.

When she got in the car, she sat the puppy in the passanger side and quickly strated the car, it began to howl and she cooed Gizmo, to calm him down. She began driving, singing lightly to herself, Gizmo barked when she stopped the car.

"You're going to meet Aunt Jenna" She sang to the pup.  
She got out and picked him up, slamming th car door shut and heading into the Gilbert house. She went in and shut the door, hearing her Aunt moving around the kitchen. She walked in to the kitchen, and Jenna stopped dead, seeing her holding the puppy.

"Oh. My. God" Jenna stated.

"I know...isn't he adorable!" Rielly said happily.

"He's georgous!" Jenna cooed walking over and taking the dog from Rielly. "Aww...you're just adorable aren't you?"

Gizmo shook himself in Jenna's touch, his grey and white fur ruffling as it did so.

"What are you going to call it?" Jenna asked looking to her neice.

"It's a him" She said "And I called him Gizmo"

"WHy Gizmo?"

"Gizmo from the Gremlins" Rielly stated with a nod "I love that move...best movie ever and Gizmo is soo cute"

"Yeah" Jenna said with a smile.  
"Do you know what kind of breed it is?" Rielly asked.

"I'd say it looked like a husky...but then again it looks like a pomorainian too..."

"So it's a pomsky then? Great...cause those dogs are like the cutest ever wait till I show Elena" She said with a smile.

Jenna shook her head and handed the dog back to Rielly "I better head to this" She said and she kissed her neice's cheek "I'll see you later...bring him round for dinner"

"Yeah..I'm off work for the next two day's so...I will" Rielly said and followed her aunt outside.

The two went different ways but Rielly stopped Jenna before she could go anywhere "Hey, let me know how it goes, I wanna know how the brat is doing"

Jenna laughed "I'll call you as soon as I'm done"

* * *

Later than day, Rielly was sitting in her living room with the small pomsky and was smiling widley at it when her phone began ringing.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey..it's Elena"

"I gathered that" Rielly replied "What's up?"

"Can you come get me? I need to go to the boarding house to see Stefan"

"Uh...I'm a bit busy El" She said with a frown staring down at her puppy.

"Please...I'll owe you forever and ever...I really need to talk to Stefan" She said.

"Call him"

"I don't have his number Ry" She said.

"Urgh...okay fine, you owe me big Elena Gilbert" She said getting up of the couch.

She picked up Gizmo and put him in the little dog carrier she'd bought earlier in the day "Come on..you can meet Lena"

She drove to the Grill where Elena said she was and she seen her younger sister sitting outside waiting on her, she peeped and Elena stood hurridly moving over to the car, Rielly picked up Gizmo in his carries and sat him on her lap. She waited until Elena sat down that she oved the carrier onto her sister's knees.

"What's this?"

"This is Gizmo" Rielly stated as she began driving.

"Awwww" Elena cooed. "He's adorable"

"I found him this morning...why would you just leave your dog like that? A puppy at that"

"What did you call him?"

"Gizmo" She said nodding.

"Awww he's so...cute can I have him?"

"No" Rielly said sticking her tongue out at her sister "No you can't"

"Aw" Elena huffed.

"Besides you have Stefan to Lick you" Rielly smirked.

ELena gasped and hit her sister's arm who laughed, and when they finally got to the baording house.

"Sweet jesus" Rielly said "look at the size of that house! You're dating this kid right...right?"

"Shut up" Elena said also mesmerised by the size of the place. "I'll be five minutes"

"Hold on...you don't want me to come?" Rielly pleaded "I wanne see what the inside looks like"

"If you must" ELena rolled her eyes.

"I'll be back in a minute" She cooed to Gizmo who barked happily at her.

She shut the car door and the two walked over, Elena rang the bell and they waited, nobody answering it.  
"Nobody's home" She said with a frown.

Rielly rolled her eyes and moved forward, knocking on the door and it creaked open "Stefan must've left it open in case you came for your funny business"

Elena slapped Rielly's arm again and the two slowly began walking in, "Stefan?" Elena called.  
"Hello?" Rielly asked folding her arms.

As the two walked further in, a caw sound made them both jump and Rielly whirled around first, almost falling but someone gripped a hold of her. She looked into the blue eyes, she'd been staring into the night before.

"Hello Rielly" He said.

"Damon" She asked quizically.

"Sorry for barging in...Uh..the door..it was open" Elena said.

"You must be Elena" He said "I'm Damon, Stefan's older brother"

"Stefan didn't tell me he had a brother" Elena said.

"Well, he never has been one to brag" Damon said "Please, the two of you come through, I'm sure Stefan will be a long in a minute"

"Wow...this is..uh..." Rielly didn't know how to finish "Amazing?"

"This is your living room" Elena stated to herself.

"Living room, parlor, seventies auction, it's a little kitschy for my taste" he said and he glanced at Rielly before looking back to Elena "I ca se why my brother is so smitten, it's about time, I never thought he'd get over the last one"

"Last one?" Rielly asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Katherine...his girlfriend...nearly destroyed him" Damon said.

"Oh" Elena said.

"Oh you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet" Damon said.

"Nope" Elena stated.

"Oops" Damon shrugged "Well I'm sure it will come up now, or maybe he jsut didn't want you to think he was on the rebound...we all know how those relationships end"

"You're saying that like every relationship is doomed to end" Rielly said.

"I'm a fatalist" Damon smiled at her "Hello Stefan"

Thw two girls turned seeing Stefan, glaring at Damon.

"Elena. I didn't know you were coming over" He said not looking at her.

"I know..I should've called but-"

"I persuaded her too" Rielly said "Totally my fault...sorry"

"Oh don't be silly, you're both welcome any time, isn't that right Stefan? You know I should break out the old family phot ambums or some home movies, but I have to warn you both Stefan wasn't always such a looker"

"Thank you for stopping by" Stefan said "It was nice to see you both"

"Yeah we should go...my dog will probably have pooped all over my car, comiing Elena?" Rielly said.

"Yeah" She nodded "It was great meeting you Damon"

She went to shake his hand but he kissed the top of it "Great meeting you too Elena, and seeing you again Rielly"

"Yeah you too Damon" She said and he did the same to her hand as Elena's. "Uh come on Elena"

They would've gotten out of the awkward situation much sooner if Stefan hadn't been in the way.  
"Stefan?" Elena asked.

He didn't look at her, just at Damon.

"Um...Stefan...could you maybe lt us past" Rielly said.

Stefan moved and Rielly zoomed out of the house, Elena behind her.

"Awkward" She said walking over to the car.

"Yeah tel me about it" Elena said rolling her eyes.

When the two went back to the Gilbert's house, Elena went into some sort of a strop.

"He's on the rebound, and has raging family issues" Elena said moving around the kitchen.

"Well at least it's an ex-girlfriend, wait till you date a guy with mommy issues" Jenna said "Or cheating issues, or amphetamine issues"

"Don't worry about it Elena" Rielly said stroking her sleeping puppy's fur.

"Jeremy? Jeremy where were you?!" Jenna demanded.

Rielly looked up at her brother and frowned at him.

"More stoner stories? Look Jenna, I get it, you wer ecool, and so that's...that's cool" He said going to leave the room.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Jenna snapped and she threw an apple at his head.

Rielly howled with laughter at her brother's expression.

"Ow! Why? Why...why did you do that?"

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion" Jenna said to him.

"Parental authority, I like it" Jeremy said with a smile "Sleep tight"

* * *

The next night, Rielly was sitting in her front garden, lying on the grass with Gizmo looking up at the sky, watching the comet. Her mind wandered to her parents, and how she wished they were still there. Her phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked.  
"Jeremy's dealing" Elena said.

"You're such a grass" Rielly said rolling her eyes.  
"I'm serious Rielly" Elena said.

"Yeah..I know" Rielly said "But there isn't anything we can do Elena"

"I wish we could try" Elena said.

"Leave him..he'll snap out of it eventually"

"Wha are you doing"

"Lying on the grass in my front garden...watching the comet whata re you doing?"

"Nothing...heading home actually"

"You need a ride?"

"Nope I'm almost there"

"Have you talked to Stefan?" Rielly asked.

"Yeah..kind of"

"What did he say?" She asked.

She looked to Gizmo, who was asleep next to her on the blanket, she smiled, aww how she had fallen in love with this little puppy.

"He said sorry..but I just...I couldn't"

"Don't be a poop Elena" Rielly said looking back up to the sky "Go out and get him...you'll regret if you don't"

"Yeah"

"I'm serious"

"I know" Elena said "I'll call you later"

"See ya Elena" She said and put the phone down.

She stared up at the sky for a few more minutes before getting up and takin Gizmo and the blanket into the house, unaware of the figure standing not too far away from the house, watching carefully...


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Tvdlover87654, arizonagirl181 and BiteMe-NotLiterally for your reviews on the last chapter I'm glad you guy's are liking my story and to all who followed. Sorry it took so long to update with christmas and stuff I was really busy but I'll try and keep it updated as much as possible. **

**Here's Friday Night Bites, I have my outfits up on polyvore..**

**So..I forgot to mention that Rielly has a boyfriend, Daniel Fell...yes he's a fell... who I imagine to be like Cam Gigandet...who'll come up in this chapter...don't worry though it'll still be a Damon/OC..I just really like the whole "Jealousy" idea...**

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 3: Friday Night Bites**

The soft breathing behind her, made Rielly roll over in her bed, but there was a weight on the other side of her and she let her arm move and slap whatever it was that was lying next to her. Confused, one of her brown eyes opened and glimpsed at the thing lying beside her. Her brown eyes connected with blue ones and she stared for a minute before closing her eye again and then opening it. She let out a shriek and jamp on the man lying beside her.

"Danny!" She giggled straddeling on top of him.

"Hey Baby" He grinned up at her.

"When did you get back?" She asked kissing his lips lightly and he stroked her face with one hand and moved hair behind her ear with the other.

"Early this morning...you were still asleep and you know how much I love to watch you sleep"

"You should've called" She said scowling at him.

"I wanted it to be a surprise" He grinned.

Her cheeks flushed and she leaned down again, holding his chin with her finger and kissed him. "I honestly missed you" She whispered.

He flipped her over so he was above her, Rielly let her hand run through his blonde hair.

"I missed you too"

"How long are you back for?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close.

"Well...as long as my girlfriend wants me" he said his blue eyes gleaming.

"You're finished your training?"

"Yep" He laughed lightly "Oh...uh Elena called"

"She did? What time is it?"

"It's...twelve"

"In the afternoon?" She asked sitting up.

"Yeah" He said.

She rolled her eyes "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because I think you're sexy when you sleep" He said into her neck and she laughed.

"Such a charmer" She said and moved from the bed. She picked up her phone and dialed Elena. Who answered on the fifth ring.

"Hello?"

"You called?"  
"I hear Danny is back" Elena giggled into the phone.

"Yeah...yeah he is" Rielly said glancing lovingly at the blonde haired man beside her, he grinned back at her.

"Anyway...uh...I was wondering...you cook...don't you?"

"You mean am I a better cook than you? Yes Elena. Everyone is a better cook than you, I take after dad...he can cook...I can cook and I bet if Jeremy tried he could cook too...but you and Mom? Could not cook"

The teen on the other end sighed "Yeah Ry thanks for that. Well...I'm having a dinner tonight...with Stefan and Bonnie and I was wondering-"

"You want me to cook for you?"

"Yeah" She said.

"What time at?"

"You should come over at...uh 7 I invited Stefan round for eight"

"I'll be there"

"Bring G-"

"I'm not going to leave him in the house himself" Rielly said rolling her eyes. "I'll see you then"

"Bye"

Rielly put the phone down and looked over to Danny who was still grinning at her.

"We have a lot of catching up to do" He said with a wink.

* * *

Rielly moved around the kitchen in her old house, preparing pasta and other things, while her sister and Bonnie got things ready. Rielly turned seeing Danny in the doorway.

"You could help you know" She said crossing her arms.

"I'd much rather watch you" He said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes at him and turned back to the pasta "So Danny, I thought you didn't finish army training for another three months"  
"Ah, well...I got lucky. They thought I was that good they moved me forward" he said.

"Oh" Elena said "I don't mean to be rude but I thought you two had broken up..."

"Elena!" Rielly snapped.

Danny laughed, his arms folded and he shrugged his shoulder's. "Well she was happy to see me this morning...and I mean happ-" He trailed off when a spoon hit him the forehead.

"Yeah..." Bonnie said with a laugh "We don't need to talk about your sex life"

"Bonnie Bennett!" Rielly said with a glare, causing the teen's eyes to widen.

"How about you tell Rielly and Danny about what you were telling me before they got here" Elena said changing the subject.

"Okay" Bonnie said "Last night I was watching Nine-o, a commercial break comes on and I'm like I bet it's that phone commercial and sure enough it's that guy and girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture"

"Oh come on...that commercial's on constant loop" Elena said.

"Fine. Well how about this? Today i'm obsessed with three numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14 and 22 how weird is that?" Bonnie asked.

"Maybe you should play the lottery" Danny said moving the bowl from beside Rielly.

"Danny leave her alone" Rielly said grabbing the bowl back.

"Have you talked to your grams?" Elena asked.

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch...do you want to be a witch?"

"I don't want to be a witch" Elena said.

"Me either" Danny said.

Rielly nudged him with her hip so he moved out of the way of the sink "I think it would be cool Bon, you might even get to cast spells and turn people into frogs" She said as she poured the food into the serving dish.

"And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anyone" Elena said to her sister.

"Shut up Elena. Serving spoons...where are the serving spoons?" Rielly asked.

"Middle drawer on your left" Bonnie said.

Rielly stared at her and she opened the drawer, finding the serving spoons and she looked up at her in amazement.

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times" Elena said.

"Yeah, that's it" Bonnie rolled her eyes at her best friend.

The doorbell rang and Elena jamp slightly.

"Calm down Elena" Rielly said rolling her eyes.

"Shut up! I remember your first dinner date with Danny...you were all jumpy and nervous"

"I'm different" Rielly said with a shrug.

"Ok...he's here, don't be nervous" Elena said to Bonnie "Just be your normal loving self"

Elena left the room and Danny stood with Rielly and Bonnie.

"Birthday candles" Bonnie muttered opening a drawer, she looked to Rielly who shrugged.

"Maybe you are a witch"

"Shhh" Bonnie hissed.

Rielly laughed and picked up the bowl taking it into the dining room where Elena and Stefan were.

"Hey guy's" Rielly said setting the bowl on the table with the plates.

"Stefan...Rielly is kind of crashing our dinner"

"Crashing it?" Rielly snorted "She can't cook Stefan. She made me do it"

Stefan smiled and then Danny entered the room "Oh...Stefan this is, Danny, Rielly's boyfriend, Danny this is Stefan"

"Elena's boyfriend" Rielly murmered under her breath.

"Nice to meet you" Danny said politley putting his hand out.

"You too" Stefan said.

Everyone sat down, Rielly putting the pasta out on their plates and she sat next to Bonnie, Danny sitting on the other side next to Elena.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked.

"Well he let me on the team, so I must've done something right"

"Bonnie you should've seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him and..."

"Yeah" Bonnie said awkwardly "I heard"

Rielly tapped the girl's leg under the table and drew her a look.

"You're on the team?" Danny asked Stefan.

"Ugh, yeah" Stefan nodded.

"I was on the team" Danny grinned.

"Really?" Stefan asked.

"Oh don't get him started" Rielly pleaded. "He's big headed that way...so let's just not go there"

"Why don't you tell him about your family Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad" Bonnie said.

Rielly let a sigh escape her lips and plucked a bit of pasta into her mouth.

"No about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. it's really cool" Elena said.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use" Bonnie shrugged.

"Well it's interesting" Danny smiled.

"I'm not too versed but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800's" Stefan said.

"My family came by way of Salem" Bonnie said.

"Really? Salen witches?" Stefan asked.  
"Yeah" She said.

"I would say that's pretty cool" Stefan said.

"Me too" Danny said "My mom used to talk about witches...didn't she Ry?"

"Uh..yeah" Rielly said making a face.

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualismm and nonconformity" Stefan said.

"Yeah, they are" Bonnie smiled.

The door bell rang again and everyone looked round "Who is that?" Rielly asked. She got up from her seat and went out into the hallway, opening the door and seeing Caroline..and Damon.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert" Caroline said.

"Oh.." Rielly said, rubbing her forehead.

"Hope you don't mind" Damon said.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan's voice asked.

"Waiting for Rielly to invite me in" Damon smirked.

"Oh, uh...it's not my house...I can't really.."

"Yeah you can-" Elena began appearing from the kitchen.

"No, no, no. He can't uh..stay, can you Damon?" Stefan said.

"Get in here" Caroline said.

"Caroline this isn't even your house" Rielly said making a face at the blonde teen.

"We're just finishing up" Stefan said.

"It's fine. Just come in" Elena said.

Elena moved so he could get in and he walked in towards the kitchen "You have a beautiful home, Elena, Rielly"

"Not my house" Rielly said in a hard tone.

"Thank you" Elena said making a face.

That was when Danny came out of the kitchen, bruhsing off his hands, he stopped and stared.

"Uh..hi" He said awkwardly.  
Rielly shut the door and moved beside him.

"Oh my god Daniel Fell?" Caroline grinned.

"Hi..Caroline" He said.

"When did you get back?" She asked.

"Early this morning..." he said nodding.

"Well it's good to see you!" The blonde beamed.

"You too" He said giving a short uncomfertable laugh. He then looked to the raven haired man and gave a nod.

"Danny" He said putting out his hand.

"Damon" Damon said shaking his hand in return.

Rielly gripped Danny's free hand, Damon catching sight of it and stared for a minute and the shrugged the feeling off.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the living room, talking about Tanner letting Stefan on the team, Rielly had decided to clean up.

"I cannot believe Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething, but good for you" Caroline said. "Go for it"

"That's what I always tell him, you have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it" Damon said.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today, it's only because you missed summer camp" Caroline said to Elena. "God I don't know how you're ever going to learn the rutines"

Rielly eyed the blonde "Uh..we had a lot of things to do over the summer Caroline"

"I'll work with her" Bonnie said "She'll get it"

"I guess we can put her in the back" Caroline said.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleading type, Elena" Damon said.

"Oh it's just cause her parents died, yeah I mean, she's totally going through a blah phase" Caroline blabbed on and Rielly almost flung the glass at her head "She used to be way more fun"

"Well as you put it Caroline, her parents DIED" Rielly said "Sorry that she might not be up to top...I'm surprised you manage with all your family issues"

Caroline gaped at the older brunette and then blushed scarlett red, when she glared at her.

"I say that with complete sensitvity" Caroline said.

"I'm sorry, Elena, Rielly. I know what it's like to lose both your parents, in fact Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die" Damon said.

"We don't need to get into that now, Damon" Stefan said.

"Oh you know what, you're right Stef, I'm sorry, the last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. mmm" Damon said.

Rielly went back into the kitchen, putting the dishes into the dishwasher and placing them around, and she turned, seeing Danny stand with a grin.

"What are you grinning at?" She asked.

"I have an idea" he said walking over to her.

"What would that be?"

"Well how about...I get us some movies...and we can relax tonight?"

"Sure" She said with a smile and he kissed her, pulling her close.

"Well i'll head then and get some" he smirked and kissed her again.

"Okay" She said and he pulled back, grabbed his coat and left.

She continued with the dishes.

"One more?" A voice asked.

She turned seeing Damon holding a glass "Thank you" She said with a smile.

He handed her the glass but almost dropped it out of his hand Rielly gasped but he caught it before it hit the ground and handed it to her.

She laughed "Nice save.."

"I like you. You know how to laugh" he said "And your sister...she makes Stefan smile, which I haven't seen in a very long time...it's good to see him smile...I mean...with what happened...she can get him through the last one"

"Earlier did you mean..."

"Katherine" he said.

"How did she die..? If you don't mind me asking"

"In a fire...a tragic fire" he said.

"Recently?" Rielly asked.

"It seems like it was yesterday" Damon said.

"So...which one dated her first?" Rielly asked as she began to fold the cloths, he helped her with them.

"Nicvely deduced. How did you figure it out?"

"Just the way you speak about her...your eyes twinkle" She said with a small smile.

"Twinkle huh?"

"Yeah..it's..uh it's like the way my dad used to talk about my mom when she wasn't home...his eyes would give this little twinkle" She said shaking her head.

"Your parent's...how did they die?" Damon asked "if you don't mind me asking?"

"Car accident...Elena was...uh...she nearly died too" Rielly said "I should've been the one to pick her up that night"

"You shouldn't blame yourself" Damon said.

She bit her lip "I know..." She said shaking her head "Just ignore me...I'm blabbering on..."

"No, don't worry about it...so Danny...is he your boyfriend?" Damon asked.

"Yeah...he just got back from Army training.."

"How long have you been together?" Damon asked.

"Four years...on and off...we had a lot of arguments...but he's always been there...he's my rock" Rielly said.

"It's nice to have someone like that" He said.

"Yeah it is" She replied.

"Need any help?" Elena asked coming into the kitchen.

"No...done.." Rielly said putting away the last cloth "Thanks Damon"

"No problem" he said.

* * *

Rielly moved around her bedroom, after getting changed into her pajama shorts and her tank top, she fixed the bed covers, and gazed over at the sleeping puppy in the small basket, she smiled and then found arms wrapping around her waist.

"So how did the rest of the party go?" Danny asked.

"Well I could've slapped Caroline Forbe's Jaw..I mean did you hear her?"

"Yeah" He sighed, his chin digging into her shoulder "Though...she's just a kid"

"I know but still, I mean come on. How many kids just hit out with that...she should learn to be a little empathetic" Rielly said rolling her eyes.

Danny twirled her around so she was facing him and he crushed himself against her.

"I like it when you're mad"

"I'm not mad..she just..furstrates me sometimes" Rielly said.

"Hmm" Danny hummed and then the two sumbled back and landed on the bed.

"Someone's desperate" She giggled into his neck as he left butterfly kisses up and down her neck.

"I've not done this with my girlfriend in six months..." he said and then pressed his lips to hers. "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" She breathed out, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his face back to hers. He continued to kiss her, his tongue ran across her lower lip and she laughed as he moved so she was on top of him. She straddled him, gripping the end of his shirt and she kissed him again, biting his lip and then moved to pull the top over his head.

But when the shirt was removed, she pressed her lips to his again and she felt him straddle her waist and she kept her eyes closed, and he flipped them over, rubbing his hand up and down her bare leg, he moved so his face was in pressed against her neck. She grinded herself against him, after all it had been six months. She felt him bite her neck and she gasped, the pain radiating through her and she opened her eyes, coming face to face with Damon Salvatore.

She let out a scream and threw him off her...

Rielly wrenched up on the bed, looking around to find herself alone in the room until the door opened, revealing Danny.

"What are you doing up?" He asked.

She smiled slightly "Uh..nightmare" She said.

"Aw baby" He mumbled, his blue eyes glimmering.

"Don't mock me" She said as he got into the bed and cuddled up to her.

"Come on, go back to sleep"

Rielly cuddled up to him, her head lying on his chest and she closed her eyes letting the darkness take over..

* * *

The next night, Rielly was standing next to Danny, cheering on the timberwolves as Tanner shouted about Stefan. It was then that she heard the commotion and patted Danny's shoulder and she moved away from him to where she seen Tyler Lockwood hitting her younger brother Jeremy.

She gasped and rushed over to them and tried to stop the fight, just as Stefan interviened.

"hey! He's down enough!" He snapped at Tyler.

Tyler punched Stefan in the gut but it didn't seem to have any effect, "Whoa man come on!" Danny said appearing when Jeremy went to go for him again. Danny grabbed a hold of Tyler as Jeremy slashed Stefan's hand.

"Oh my god" Rielly said pushing her brother to the side.

"What the hell Jeremy?!" Elena demanded.

"Put your head up" Rielly said "You're bleeding"

"I'm fine!" Jeremy snapped.

"Yeah, yeah you smell fine!" Elena snapped.

"Jer-"

"Just stop okay?!" Jeremy said and stormed away from them.

"Hey! You get back here!" Rielly snapped and followed her brother "Jeremy Gilbert!"

But he'd vanished, Rielly stopped and looked around.

"I'm gonna kick your ass Jeremy" She said lowly to herself when she went to her car.

She went in and pulled out her bag, she huffed forgetting what it was that she even went to her car for and she the door over, and turning to go find Danny and Elena and to make sure that Stefan was alright.

She gasped when she was pressed against the car, seeing Damon, her heartbeat becoming erratic.

"You..uh you scared me" She said "What are you doing here?"

"I'm hiding from Caroline"

"And why is that?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen"

"Yeah..she does have that about her" Rielly said "But that could be a sign "

"Well she's awfully young"

"Not that much younger than you"

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy"

"Caroline is really annoying but I've known her since we were young..she just needs to grow into herself a little bit more"

"Duly noted" he said and his eyes glimmerd "I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfertable"

"Well...uh I need to get back" She said and went to go past him.

"But I do have other intentions" He said. "But so do you"

"Oh..is that right?"

"Mm-hmm, I see the way you look at me, you want me"

"Excuse me?" Rielly asked appauled.

"I get to you, you find yourself drawn to me, you think about me when you don't want to think about me. I mean..I bet you even dreamed about me"

"Listen, I have a boyfriend...so if you could just move" She said trying to get past him again.

"You want to kiss me"

"No..I don't...get away from me" She said and tried to move.

His pupils dilated when he looked into her arms "You're not gonna move..." He said. She stood still, and then he leaned in, their lips almost touching, and it was then that he moved in just so their lips touched lightly until Rielly snapped out of it and slapped him across the face.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She snapped "How dare you! I love my boyfriend.. I would never kiss someone else...I'm not some slut you can pick up at a bar...stay away from me"

She stormed away from him and ran off to find Elena, who was standing alone.

"You okay?" Elena asked.  
"Huh? yeah...yeah I'm fine have you seen Danny?"

"He went that way" Elena said and Rielly nodded gave her sister a hug and went to find Danny. She found him sitting against the bleachers with Jeremy. She sighed and knelt in front of her brother, seeing the tears on his face, she pulled him into a hug.

"Come on" She said and she gripped his hand with her own and pulled him to the car, Danny behind them.

The two dropped Jeremy off and they sat outside in the car for a minute.

"Tonight was sucky" Rielly stated and let out a sigh.

"Long as you're with me..nothing is sucky"

She giggled "You're so cheesy" She laughed and he leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you...you know that right?" he asked.

She smiled "I love you too" She said and she kissed him again.

The two went into the house and got ready for bed.

"It's been a long day" She sighed.

"Yeah..just glad it's over...that kid has problems"

"who?"

"Tyler"

"I know...no wonder with the Mayor being an ass to him and all...but kids will be kids wasn't that long ago you were like that "

"I wasn't as bad as that was I?"

"You didn't cheat or use me...so not really but yo got jealous easily"

"Because you are mine and nobody elses"

She shook her head and got into the bed, lying snuggled against him her hand lying where is heart was.

"Night Ry"

"Night Danny" She said and he kissed her forehead before the two fell asleep.

* * *

A figure stood above Rielly and brushed a strand of hair from her face and then frowned to himself. He stroked her cheek and looked to the blonde man lying next to her..not being able to help the feeling of jealousy rage in him. He stroked her cheek once more before he knew she was going to wake up.

Rielly's brown eyes opened and she looked around and then shrugged slightly befoe closing her eyes, not noticing the crow sitting on the window ledge...


End file.
